


Appa

by CyberGypsy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idols, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGypsy/pseuds/CyberGypsy
Summary: For four years Hyun Jae spent everyday trying to forget her one sided love.However when Hae-Won, her four year old daughter, see's the add of a famous k-pop group, her past comes creeping in.





	1. Monitor The Television

In two short weeks my little Hae-Won is turning four.It honestly amaze's me how fast a child can grow up and become their own little person. One minute they're this dependent bundle of joy who constantly needs attention to an insane little person with the ability to wreck a house in under five minutes. Her birth was nothing short of a blessing but at the same time it was just as much a surprise as well. By stupidly falling head over heels for a boy at the age of eighteen I was given a child and left to fend for myself. It didn't surprise me one bit that she was exactly like her father, Min Yoongi.

"Mommy", Hae-Won yelled out.The soft patter of footsteps echoed through the hallway as she ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. "Did you not hear me",She said with hands on her hips.

I cocked an eyebrow and starred down at her, assessing the attitude she was giving me. With a sigh she gave up our starring contest and finally said her peace."So my birthday is soon right mom?"

"Maybe",I answered a little more curious now."Did you finally decide on what you wanted.You still haven't come up with anything since I asked you".

"I have something to show and then you'll see what I want"! Her excitement was a little alarming.Whenever it came to her birthday she always got sad and never exactly told me what she wanted.Deep down I knew exactly what she wanted but it broke my heart to even think about telling her the truth.She would never get to meet her dad.

"Look at the tv mom", Hae said pulling me from my thoughts. An interview was playing on a local television station and it seemed to be covering an idol group.The focus was on the leader who sported bright pink hair.

"Our recent tour is actually ending in Seoul in about two weeks. It's going to be the grand finally so we hope all of our Army's will come out and support us."

"What's the exact date so we can let our viewers know ",The interviewer asked.

"May 6th", The leader spoke again as the camera panned out to the rest of the group.

"See mom it's on my birthday",Hae screamed jumping around my legs."That's what I want for my birthday.Take me to see them!"

Her words were registering in my mind but my eye's were too focused on the blonde devil who sat off to the side of the group.His eye's remained trained on the floor not really paying attention to his surroundings, but I knew all too well who it was. Min Yoongi.

"Can you please get me tickets.Please please please please",She pleaded, her eye's wide open almost to the point of crying."If you go play while I make a quick phone call to Yoona, then I might think about it. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay have fun". With that she skipped off towards her room as I rushed o pull my phone from my back pocket. I quickly dialed Yoona's number and anxiously waited for her to answer.After four rings long rings she picked up.

"Yah, what do you want",She asked rather rudely.

"This is a code red Eonni"!

"What!Did something happen to you or Hae-Won"!Her voice was in full panic mode, mimicking exactly what I was feeling."No but it's much more serious.Do you remember how Yoongi became famous not long after I found out about Hae-Won?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well a certain someone has taken an interest in his group and wants tickets to see them live for her birthday! What am I supposed to do".

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds, Yoona's breathing let me know she was still on the other end."Well you could finally tell her about her father or take her to the concert and pretend like you don't know him for her sake".

"I'm not so sure if I can do this Yoona!"

"Sooner or later the truth will come out, it's just a matter of when".

After a few more words and a quick goodbye I hung up the phone.The television in front of me had now switched to a different program but the image of him still remained vividly in my mind. I really needed to put a block on certain channels from now on so Hae-Won didn't continue to watch the idol group. I silently sent a prayer to the man upstairs to stretch these next two weeks out as much as possible.


	2. A Blur

Thirteen days later Hae-Won was a jumping mess.She seemed to glide through the house as the days dwindled down to the concert,and with only one day left she was driving me insane. The constant shouting and talking about the members almost made me forget the one reason I wasn't too excited to take her. If only she knew the pain I felt every-time she showed me a group photo then maybe she would refrain from constantly shoving information down my throat.The only upside to this was that her bias wasn't her father.It was none other than J-Hope.

"Mommy doesn't he look so pretty",Hae-Won giggled shoving my phone in my face.J-Hope appeared on the screen with a bright smile and his hands in the shape of a heart.It was adorable how she idolized the happiest member of them all and the only one who mimicked her own personality.

"Now sweetheart we have to go pick out your outfit for tomorrow so when we get up we can head straight to the train station.Its a long ride from Daegu to Seoul."

With a reluctant nod she skipped off down the hall towards her room.I followed closely behind making sure she actually went to her room.The room was a mixture of green,orange,and white and filled to the brim with toys.Her bed was tucked against the far wall which also held a baby piano, something she loved to play.Although I can't say Hae is too good at it yet, it's her passion that keeps her going.

"Can we call oppa",Hae spoke pulling at my arm,"I want him to help pick out my outfit. I want to look beautiful".

With a nod I pulled out my phone and dialed Kibum's number." Ah Noona it's about time you finally call me,"He laughed.

"Well little miss Hae-Won wanted your advice for the BTS concert tomorrow. She said you'll tell her when she's beautiful".

"But Noona isn't BTS the gro-".

"Yes but we're not going to discuss that right now.Believe me when I say I wish it was another group. But since you're on speaker phone how about we start with some advice, yeah?"

"Okay then, let's start with the shoes/"Kibum squealed out making Hae light up.

Three hours and a dead phone later Hae-Won was finally in bed fast asleep.The constant running and excitement drained her energy,giving me some time before bed to be alone and relax.

To:KiBummie

From:Hyun-Jae

Do you think it was a good idea for me to take her to the concert?It would have crushed her if I didn't?

To:Noona 

Fr:Kibum

Just pretend like you've never met him and you're just out enjoying one of the most famous idol groups around.XD

To:Kibummie

Fr:Hyun-Jae

You're right and maybe I'm just overreacting. I'm glade to have you little brother! I know Hae loves you a lot too

To:Noona 

Fr:Kibum

For one I'm only a year younger than you! And for two I know I'm awesome, you don't have to tell me twice!!!!! <3

To:Kibummie

Fr:Hyun-Jae

Goodnight loser, I'll tell you how everything goes tomorrow night.Love you!

To:Noona

Fr:Kibum

Alright goodluck. Love you too.

Maybe this is all just in my head.Out of the thousands of fans at the event what are the odds Yoongi would see two little specks in the audience.That realization alone calmed me down enough to finally fall asleep myself.


	3. Concert

"Mommy it's time to get up,"Screamed a voice in my ear.With a groan I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock.7:34 am. This child of mine will be the death of me.

"Alright I'm up honey. Now while I hop in the shower real quick go ahead and put on your outfit and find the shoes that we couldn't find last night."Her head rocked back and forth rather quickly before she jumped off my bed and took off down the hall.

It took me about five minutes to actually force myself out of bed and into the shower.The more I started to wake up the more I realized that this might not be a bad trip after all. I mean how many time's in my life have I actually seen an idol or idol group perform live.This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the both of us and I wasn't going to let Min Yoongi stop me from having a good time.

After a quick breakfast and last minute check,Hae-Won and I were out the door. She waved to the old lady next door who happened to be out watering her plants early this morning.Mrs.Kim waved happily back at her which only brightened her day more.The twenty minute walk to the train station was a quiet one to say the least, with only the occasional wave to someone we passed on the street.As the train station came into view I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mom",Hae finally whispered as we stepped onto the train.A few strangers stepped around us which caused her to bump rather roughly into my legs.She looked up at me and her fear was evident.

"It's okay sweetheart. We'll just go down a little bit and find us a nice safe spot to relax for the whole train ride." She answered me with a small nod as I searched down the rows for a seat.

By the time we arrived in Seoul the sky was a little darker and our stomachs were rumbling. Thankfully the venue was just off the train station exit and concessions like to set up in-front for the business.I bought us both a hot-dog and small drink before we headed towards the line.For it being so close to concert time I was generally surprised at the lack of fans so far. Nevertheless fifteen minutes later we were inside as the screams and chatter of thousands of fans echoed off the wall. 

It took a little while to find our seats but once we were in them I couldn't believe how close we were to the stage."Mommy look! When they come they might see me and wave. We'll be so close to them,"Hae whispered.

Her eye's were as wide as she took in the fans and their signs or light sticks.It was safe to say she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. I quickly pulled out a light-stick I had bought online days before and handed it over. She gave me a quick kiss on the hand before she began waving it around like a maniac.

The lights began to dim and seven heads peaked out from under the stage.Screams echoed as the music to one of their song started,making the crowd go wild.Hae-Won stood up tall and alert,trying to catch her first glimpse of the idols as they began dancing for everyone.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!"I laughed a little as she shouted. Her excitement was finally starting to wear off on me as I slowly began enjoying the concert too.As my eye's scanned the stage they stuck to one member like glue. Min Yoongi stuck out the most with his blue hair and dark apparel. His moves graceful moves caught me off guard. The Yoongi I knew could and would never have danced in his life. None the less I found myself hypnotized by his moves and then eventually the words he spewed out. Oh Hae-Won, why did I ever agree to come to this concert?


	4. A Little Situation

"Mom that was the best thing in my life,"Hae screamed as she jerked me down the sidewalk.We had left the concert venue a little over twenty minutes ago and I decided to surprise her with one last thing, her favorite food.Although we never came to Seoul often, I had always made time to take her to a little barbecue restaurant owned by a small family whenever we came.It's compact eating rooms and fast service made it a safe haven for those who wanted a quick quiet meal.

"Now when we go in here you have to be good while I order at the front.I'll even let you pick the booth if you're on your best behavior".She nodded her head back and forth so rapidly I thought it might break, but she continued bouncing up and down as we neared the restaurant s if it hadn't phased her.The whole duration of the concert she had a whole different aura about her, from the moment all seven men walked on that stage it was like a whole new world opened in front of her.It warmed my heart seeing her this happy,seeing her dreams come true.

I pulled the sliding door to the restaurant open and let Hae-Won walk in first as a few boys followed in behind us. She stayed close by my side though,careful not to get too close to anyone behind us while leaving the couple ordering in front of us some room.As we neared the front of the line a whistle and a short cough caught my attention.I decided to ignore it, figuring someone was just humming or had a slight cold.

"Ay yo,"mumbled a voice behind me.I turned slightly to see the two boys who walked in behind us earlier.The shorter one waved his hand forward, asking me to come closer.I leaned in a little before asking "Can I help you with something?"

"You wanna get a booth with us in the back and get to know us a little better,"He suggested as his eye's racked down my body.

"No thank you, I'm trying to have a meal with my daughter here,"I said sternly before turning around and gripping Hae closer.

"What do you say we ditch the kid.There's an arcade down the street, just give her a few bucks and we can do our thing."The boy jerked forward rather quickly, grabbing my wrist in the process.I tried yanking my hand back but he only pulled me closer causing me to let go of Hae. 

"Let go of my mommy,"Hae shouted causing everyone in line to freeze.She ran forward and kicked the guy holding me in the shin making him yell and swing his hand.His hand landed on her arm pushing her to the floor with a loud thud.I pulled and pulled at my arm jerking back from him and rushing to my daughter,taking her into my arms.

"You dumb ass bit-".

"I believe she told you to stop.More than once might I add,"Called a voice from the crowd.

"You're that guy from BT-".

"I know who I am dumb-ass.Now why don't you leave the lady and her daughter alone already before we call the cops,"Said the same voice.I couldn't make out who it was since the two douche bags were blocking my way, but whoever the person was seemed to have an effect on the two s they rushed out of the restaurant.

"Hae sweetheart are you okay," I cooed clutching her close while inspecting her arm.I noticed a faint blue and purple mark starting to form on her skin where she had hit the floor. I wiped her tears away with the sleeve of my shirt before peppering the bruise with a few kisses to make her feel better.

"Hey miss are you okay,"Said the voice of my rescuer. Hae-Won turned her head first and gasped in surprise,"Namjoon!"

I whipped my head around at her words and came face to face with four members of BTS. Namjoon stood towards the front with Taehyung,Jimin,and Hoseok slightly behind him with angry looks on their faces. Jimin reached a hand out towards me, helping me stand while Hoseok reached for Hae's. We just starred at each other,none of us knowing what to say after that. Hae-Won apparently had other plans.

"We just came from your concert,"She giggled completely seeming to forget about the past few minutes."The concert was awesome and I love you J-Hope".Her confession seemed to lighten the mood as a few of them shared smiles while rubbing the top of her head.

"I really appreciate the help,"I said, catching their attention again,"But we really need to eat and then get going.Thank you so much". With a bow I turned back towards the counter and went to order. Seconds later I felt another body close in on me.

"If you don't mind I would like for you two to have dinner with us.It's the least we could do after what happened,"He proposed.

"There's really no reason for you too, it wasn't your fault.We'll just get our food and cat-."

"Please mom,"Hae-Won pleaded.She was curled up between Hoseok and Taehyung,absolutely loving the attention from them. The pleading look on her face was too much for me to say no too. Plus I really didn't want her birthday to end on a bad note.

"I guess we have some time to eat with you guys.I really appreciate everything tonight by the way."

"Now that that's settled, tell us what part of the concert was your favorite Hae-Won,"Hoseok asked guiding her towards a booth.

After Dinner

"I had so much fun talking to you guys,"Hae-Won gushed as we exited the restaurant.The other three boys kissed her on the cheek while Namjoon stayed behind with me.

"I really hope the both of you are okay after tonight.And I want you to have my number if you every need anything.Your daughter seems to really love the other boys and I doubt they'll forgive me if I don't get your number so they can see her."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea.I mean you're an idol and all,"I confessed looking at the ground. Namjoon ignored what I said and held out his hand.

"Please.I promise I won't text you unless you need me,"He said sincerely.With a sigh I gave up the fight and plopped my phone in his hands. Namjoon was quick in typing in his number and giving me a quick smile just as a horn honked behind me.

"Those are the other boys.We'll see each other again one day!"Hae-Won ran over to my side waving one last time at the boys as they hopped into the van.I gripped her hand tightly and started off down the sidewalk towards the train station that would take us back home.

Yoongi's POV

"How much farther is it till we reach the restaurant the others are at,"I whined earning a huff from Jin who was driving.

"We should be pulling up right now,"Jungkook stated as Jin finally pulled off to the curb.I glanced out the window to see Jimin, Tae and J-Hope smiling down at a little girl.She was turned away from me so I couldn't see her face but she seemed full of energy seeing as she never stopped moving.My eye's drifted round the other people in the area looking for Namjoon and spotted him reaching for a phone that a girl was holding .He quickly typed in something as Jin honked gaining their attention and with one final goodbye they all ran to the van.

"It's about time you guys were done,"Jin whispered,"We were done about thirty minutes ago at the other place."

"Sorry Hyung but we got caught up with something so it took longer than expected,"Namjoon explained getting a nod in return.

"Who was that little girl and woman,"I asked interrupting their conversation.

"Some douche bags were harassing that girl and her daughter.Turns out they had just got back from our concert and the little girl was a big fan of J-Hope here,"Jimin added in.

"Why'd you want to know",Tae asked.

"I saw Namjoonie get her number so I figured I'd ask,"I said shrugging my shoulders.The other three started yelling at that point,wanting the mysterious girls number as well.I just plugged my headphones and tuned them out until we got home so I could finally get some rest.


	5. So We Meet Again

A week later

"Remember Kibum, if you get bored or she gets out of hand just walk with her down to the cafe.My boss loves her and we're usually slow on Wednesdays,"I said sternly giving my little brother a sharp look.With a short wave of his hand he shooed me off and took off back upstairs to play with Hae-Won.

It took no more than twenty minutes to walk to work seeing as the weather was sunny and not many people were out today.A few regulars greeted me as I walked in and I graced them with a small wave back, grateful that it was as calm as always.

"Ah Hyun-Jae over here please,"My boss called out from behind the counter.

I made my way over quickly,dodging past a few customers who were waiting on their orders and planted myself in front of my boss."Yes sir?"

"Dowoon is helping train the new guy, Ji-Sung over the counter today so I'll need you to take the floor and take orders there.Okay?"

With a quick bow I grabbed an apron from underneath the counter and a notepad and made my way to my first table.

Three hours later Hae-Won came skipping in with a tired looking Kibum running in after her."Mommy,"She shouted causing a few heads to turn and smile as she bounced over to me.Her little hands gripped at my apron trying to catch my attention.

"Now what did you do to your Oppa that made him drag you down here,"I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"Oh nothing really,"her voice whispered seeming a little suspicious,"I just told him I really wanted to see you."

"Oh you little liar.This thing kept screaming about a red velvet cupcake and that if she didn't get one then I'd die.I'm too handsome to die noona,"Kibum breathed out.His face was still flushed from the run but his eye's screamed revenge as he glanced down at my daughter.

"Now we both know you'll never out win a cupcake in her eye's.And don't go thinking about a way to get back at her, she's only four,"I said waving my notepad dangerously close to his face.

"Four my ass,"He whispered trying to be discreet.

"Language,"I hissed.

"Can I have that cupcake now,plleeaasseee,"Hae-Won begged stretching out the last word.I huffed a little at their antics before walking behind the counter and grabbing them both a treat.Their eye's lit up like it was Christmas when I placed their food in front of them.

"Hyun-Jae?"I was quick to turn my head at the familiar but unknown voice and came face to face with Namjoon,BTS' leader.

"What are you doing here,"I questioned at the same time Hae-Won yelled "Joonie!"

Namjoon's face lit up at the sight of the little girl in front of him as she raced towards him.He picked her up as she jumped into his arms and squeezed tight.

"I'm so sorry about her! Hae-Won get down right now,"I stated quickly not wanting to offend the idol by her behavior.

"She's fine,"He replied happily,"I'm glad I met up with you actually. I've been wondering how you've been since that night ad why you haven't texted me yet".

"Oh well I've been busy with work and stuff.Plus I didn't want to bother you guys since I know you're constantly performing and writing,"I said honestly.

"Well how about I make a deal with you then? I'll forgive you for not texting me if you come over to watch us practice tomorrow."

"Oh I can't possibly do that,"I said nervously,anxious about the thought of seeing Yoongi and him recognizing me.

"And why not?"

"Well you guys are in Seoul and I can't make the long trip up their with her tomorrow because I have to work the next day".

"Well why do you think we're in Daegu right now,"Namjoon said smirking,"Our manager is allowing us to record and meet with some composers for our next album.We'll be here for two weeks".

"Oh really,"I said defeated.I stood there for a second before a light switched on in my head."In all truth I've only meet four of you and I think it would be really uncomfortable while you guys are practicing."

"If it isn't your lucky day, Jin-hyung- Yoongi-Hyung and Jungkook will all be in the studio tomorrow so everyone at dance practice will have already met you."

"You're all out of excuses now Noona,"Kibum whispered in my ear making me swing back and hit him in the stomach.He doubled over in pain while Namjoon laughed at my situation.

"Hae-Won I guess we'll be seeing your idols tomorrow,"I agree reluctantly.


	6. In For It

So here Hae-Won and I were standing outside of BTS' dance studio.People passed by us awkwardly, giving us sideways glances as we just stood there.Hae was bouncing up and down not able to control the excitement she possessed since yesterday afternoon.It took me forever just to get her to fall asleep last-night but she had eventually passed out on the couch.

"Come on mom! They're waiting for us and I really want to see J-Hope and Jimin,"her voice was eccentric to say the least.Gripping her hand tightly I headed for the door and braced myself for what was to come.

"Hello you must be Miss Hyun-Jae,"Greeted a security guard once we entered the building.I gave him a small smile before following him over to an elevator where he said " Floor 3 and first door on the right is where you'll find the boys."

"Thank you mister,"Hae spoke answering for me as she dragged me into the now open elevator doors.Her chubby little fingers were quick to push the number 3 as she smiled up at me.The elevator quickly ascended and came to a halt. The large silver doors creaked open and let Hae-Won and I step through.The first door on the right came up quicker than I thought as music blared out into the hallway.My nerves started to pick up at the thought of seeing Yoongi if Namjoon had decided to lie just so we would come.

"Come on I really want to see J-Hope,"Hae whined pulling me through the open door. When I pushed it open I saw Namjoon and Jimin who were stretching over in the corner while Taehyung and Hoseok were messing around with a phone.The song kept changing every few seconds leading to an argument between the two.I met Taehyung's eye's through the mirror and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hyun-Jae," he screamed rushing over to us.He enveloped me in bone crushing hug,picking me up off the ground and spinning me a little bit."I'm so glad you guys came."

"There's the little princess,"Jimin cooed as he finally made his way over. Namjoon and Hoseok soon followed but stayed behind as we were bombarded by the other two.

"So I see you actually decided to come but you never texted me back,"Namjoon spoke silencing the two younger members.I hung my head silently embarrassed at his statement.

"Well it's awkward for me to text an idol.A really famous one at that,"I confessed.

"But we're friends now noona. And I'd really like it if you would keep bringing Hae-Won, she's just the cutest,"Taehyung gushed.

The other hummed in agreement which made me feel a little better about the situation. Jimin and Namjoon took Hae to the middle of the floor as a song of theirs played.They tried showing her a few dance moves but it proved to be hopeless as she just jumped around and laughed.

"Teach me something else oppa,"Hae-Won laughed out only exciting the other two.

"She seems to be everything to you,"Hoseok said surprising me.I had completely forgot that him and Taehyung were standing so close.

"That little girl saved my life when I was younger."

"Where's her dad if you don't me asking?"Hoseok starred at me questioningly as he waited for my answer.It was hard not to blurt out the obvious but with a sigh I finally gave him an answer."He's not in the picture,never has been."

He didn't seem to keen on saying anything else on the matter but instead grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me towards the rest.

"Ah Hoseok I can't dance,"I stammered pulling against his hold.He chose to ignore me and instead pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist and placed mine on his shoulders.A deep blush settled on my cheeks from being so close to him.His deep brown eye's bore down into mine as we glided to the song in a waltz.Everyone else screamed or applauded at the antic while I was dying of embarrassment.

"Don't be shy now darling,"Hoseok whispered in my ear.

"I'm not", came my weak defense. Hoseok just smirked at my words before stopping our movements all together.

"Let's take a picture you guys.I want to remember this forever,"Taehyung suggested crowding us all together. Jimin and Tae held up Hae-Won as Namjoon held up the camera. Hoseok wrapped him hand around my waist pulling me into his side."What are you doing?"

"Just being friendly."His reply caught me off guard making me freeze for a second.

"Everyone say bangtan!"

 

Yoongi's POV

Jungkook, Jin hyung and I were held up all day in the studio trying to perfect our lines in an upcoming release.Everything would have been done in a hour or two but Pd-nim kept nitpicking at lines here or there so we were forced to do it over and over until it was perfect.The other boys had been at dance practice all day coming up with new moves and refreshing up on old ones that they had trouble remembering.I'd give anything to have switched places with them today.

"Suga hyung aren't you coming in,"Jungkook asked pulling me from my thoughts.I gave him a quick nod and followed him into the practice room where the others were crowded around Namjoon's phone.

"What are they doing Jungkookie," I asked scrunching up my eyebrows.

"That little girl and her mom came over to visit today.They took a picture with them and I really wanted to see what they looked like."

"Hey Joonie let me see that picture,"I asked, still not understanding their sudden fascination with the duo after meeting them once. Namjoon walked over slowly but handed me his phone and allowed me to study the picture.The little girl caught my eye first. Jimin and Taehyung held her up giving her cheeks a little pinch on each side. Her smile was gummy but beautiful to say the least.Her dark hair shinned in the light and her eye's held a sense of happiness.

My gaze shifted over to the woman who Hoseok glued to his side. Her facial expression seemed nervous but the likeness shared between her and her daughter was uncanny.Something about her seemed awfully familiar though and I had to admit she seemed too young to have a four year old daughter.Her eye's were a light shade of brown and her hair was dyed a light brown.That's when it clicked.

"Hyun-Jae?"

"Hyung how do you know her," Jimin asked confused.


	7. Here We Go

Yoongi's POV

"Namjoon what the fuck,"I cursed pacing back and forth across the practice room floor.For fifteen minutes I gripped his phone in my hands, almost crushing it, while trying to wrap my head around the whole situation.

"Hyung if you don't sit down and tell us whats wrong then none of us can help you with whatever's wrong."Jungkook's words ran through one ear and right out the other.It just didn't make any sense as to why she was back.Or how she even found the boys.And why is she trying to get so close to them?

"Okay lets all gather around and gets a few facts straight,"I said causing the boys to sigh.

"What do you want to know,"Jimin asked breaking the silence.

"Okay first of all how did you guys meet her?"

"Well that night after the concert we went to a little side restaurant to grab a bite to eat.The other three of you went somewhere else remember,"Namjoon started.

"A few guys started picking on her and trying to take her in one of the rooms and get her to do some things with them,"Taehyung joined in.

"But he pushed Hae-Won and that's when we noticed what was going on and stepped in. Namjoon asked for her number but she really didn't want it.He had to force her to take it,"Hoseok finished with a snarky look on his face.

"So they were trying to hurt them,"I questioned a little confused.

"Yeah and when Hae-Won noticed us after we realized she was a big a fan because they had just left our concert that night.I wasn't going to let them leave and not check up on a fan."Namjoons' words struck me in the heart at the thought of someone hurting Hyun-Jae, but one thing still didn't make sense.

"Why were they here then?"

"Well they live in the area and I figured the others waned to see Hae-Won as much as I did so I invited them over for a little bit.But since we're answering all of your questions I think it's time you answer ours,"Namjoons tone left no room for arguing and with a sigh I told them.

"Hyun-Jae was the love of my life.But when I had to leave for bangtan I couldn't break the news to her so I left a note and packed my bags before coming here."Silence echoed through the room at the revelation and as I peaked at each of their faces I saw a stone cold look.

"How could you leave her like that,"Hoseok's voice tore through the pause,"She's an amazing woman and cares for her little girl .I say she's better off without you."I was stunned to say the least at his harsh words and even more surprised when Jimin and Taehyung followed him out of the room.

Jin and Jungkook just walked over to the corner still processing everything, leaving just Namjoon and I."Can you at least give me her number so I can talk to her,"I pleaded at our leader.

"Why should I.I knew there was a reason she tried to fight me on coming here and now I know why."

"I just want to talk to her please.It's been four years."With a sigh he took his phone back from my hand and pulled up her number for me to text her.

"I owe you one Joonie!"

To:Hyun-Jae

Fr:Unknown

Don't get mad but I think we need to talk.Message me back

-Yoongi

Hyun-Jae's POV

On the way home from BTS' practice I stopped to get Hae some ice-cream for being so good and calm around her idols.Her face lit up at the treat and it made me smile because she was so happy.She happily smothered a superman cone all over face,gaining a few smiling looks from other groups around us.Pulling out my phone I snapped a quick picture and quickly sent it to Namjoon knowing he would show the others.

To:Namjoon

Fr:Hyun-Jae

I thought you guys would enjoy this!She loved seeing you all

I thought you guys would enjoy this!She loved seeing you all  
To:Hyun-Jae

Fr:Namjoon

Of course! I'm definitely saving this one and the guys loved it too! But before it happens I want you to know I'm sorry.

I raided an eyebrow at the last part of the message,confused at what he meant.We had only left maybe a half hour ago and nothing bad has happened at all.Maybe he accidentally typed the last part?Yeah I'll just message him back real quick and see what he meant.

I was pulling up a new message when my phone dinged.A number I didn't know had messaged me and thinking it was one of the others I opened it.

To:Hyun-Jae

Fr:Unknown

Don't get mad but I think we need to talk.Message me back

-Yoongi

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as my heart started to beat at an abnormal rate.I set my phone down and looked over at my little girl. Yoongi and I's little girl.


	8. Remembering It All

Yoongi's POV

I waited over a hour for anything. A text, a call, just something to let me know she was there. That she was really real. I hadn't seen her face in so long that it almost became a distant memory. Four years ago seemed like such a long time when I think in terms of Bangtans success. Once my training was over and our debut actually presented itself in front of our eyes,I found myself regrettably forgetting who I once was.

Hyun-Jae was such a big part of my life for over three years before debut and to anyone else they wouldn't have forgot about such an important person. But fame and the opportunity of having money that I had never had was too big of an offer to pass up. I was so thrilled with sharing the news with her that day but the minute I saw her face in our apartment I found myself becoming the person I am today. That one little lie shaped my future forever and cost me my whole world.

"Baby I'm home," I called through the door as I shut and locked it. Music played softly throughout the living room and the smell of meat drifted to my nose. My heavy feet carried me towards the kitchen as the sound of pots and pans clinking picked up.

Hyun-Jae stood in front of the stove stirring what I assumed was pork,completely oblivious to me standing behind her. Her hips swayed to the song that was playing, hips rocking to the beat ever so slightly causing me to focus in in her butt. Her jeans hugged her hips nicely. Not being to resist anymore I walked up behind her, careful not to make myself known. Just as I was within an inch of her body I reached my hand forward to touch her.

"Don't you even think about it Yoongi,"Hyun-Jae scolded scaring me. I backed up fast bumping into a chair as my cheeks heated up. Her glare was enough to send a man to their knees but the playful smirk she wore let me know I wasn't in too much trouble.

"So how did today go? Did they tell you if you would debut soon." I almost answered immediately with a yes but held my tongue. The thought that if I told her yes and then the company decided to hold our debut crossed my mind. I couldn't risk crushing both our dreams of a normal life too early. I wouldn't tell her anything until I was absolutely certain.

"Not yet but hopefully soon,"came my reply as she turned back around finished up dinner.

After dinner we found ourselves curled up in our bed lazily kissing each-other while whispering sweet nothings. Things began to heat up and eventually I found Hyun-Jae underneath me as I pounded into her relentlessly. Once we were finished we both rolled to our sides of the bed and gave way to a dreamless sleep.

"What the fuck,"I mumbled to myself jolting awake. Hyun-Jae still slept soundlessly beside me as I sat up on the bed. Her face gleamed in the moonlight and I couldn't help but wonder how she became mine. In all honesty she was the light that shined into my darkness,saving me from dying on the street three years ago.

"I really don't deserve you sweetheart. And I'm sorry to have to do this but if I don't we'll both fail at life." I slowly crept off the bed and reached for the duffel bag in the closet. I randomly threw clothes inside and anything else I needed. Finally with one last look at her sleeping figure I picked up a pen and paper to leave her a note.

Hyun-Jae, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone like this but I'm afraid to drag you down with me. I doubt this whole idol thing will take off and I'm not going to disappoint you anymore. If good things happen I promise I'll be back. I love you so much. -Yoongi

My hands traced over the picture I had sent to my phone of her and the boys as my mind jerked back into reality. She looked so happy with them in this picture and so did the little girl. I could only imagine how I made her feel after I left that night. And now she has everything she ever wanted, a family.

The more I studied the picture I focused in on the girl. Her dark black hair and eyes seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before. But Namjoon had said she was only four. So whoever helped conceive her had to have been right after I left. I didn't blame her one bit though. I would have wanted some comfort if the love of my life decided to up and leave me one day too.

I just hoped she would message me back soon.


	9. I'm Sorry

I stayed up most of the night tossing and turning as my mind wondered back to the text that I left unopened in my phone .Hae-Won lay sound asleep in my bed,completely unaware of the lingering thoughts that projected my worries.Her light breathing calmed me down a little bringing me back to my current situation and allowing my thoughts to level out.

Yoongi was only a text away and everything could finally be out in the open. Hae-Won would finally know her father and no longer feel different from the other kids.The risk of exposing the truth threatened to end everyone's career though and risking everyone's career just wasn't worth it.Each of them worked incredibly hard to get to this point in their life and one secret I've managed to keep for four years can be kept a little longer.

Hae-Won rolled over pulling the covers with her as she murmured a quiet "mommy" in her sleep.I turned my body in her direction pulling her close to me as I lulled her back to sleep with a soft hum.I quickly sent one text out before finally getting some much needed sleep.

To:Yoongi

Fr:Hyun-Jae

I think it's better if we just keep our distance and remain friends.I won't be around much unless Hae-Won wants to see the boys so its better if we both pretend like I'm not around.

I woke up the next morning to my daughter lightly pulling at my hair while humming an unknown tune.Her voice,although young,was still cute and surprisingly beautiful.Listening to her hum and play with my hair made me realize how big she was getting and over the course of four short years everything she's learned.

"What are you doing to my hair sweetheart,"I whispered trying not to startle her.Her little dark eye's snapped towards mine,seeming to light up as she smiled at me.

"I'm just braiding your hair mommy.Is that okay?"I gave her a little nod to encourage her to continue.We both laid there for almost thirty more minutes before my buzzing phone lured me back to the real world.I pulled Hae-Won into my arms,snuggling her close as I scrolled through my notifications.Four new texts and a missed call from my mom.I sent a quick text to my mom to apologize for not answering since we slept in late before going to check the others. Yoongi had answered with a short 'okay' and Namjoon had yet again apologized for giving out my number.The last two messages were from the same person.

To:Hyun-Jae

Fr:Hoseok

Good morning you two! You're sunshine is here to wake you up bright and early.Please feel free to come by the studio today since we all miss you :)

Oh and don't worry about breakfast we bought a few boxes of donuts since the babies inhale everything.There's plenty for you both!

His cheerful attitude was felt with every word I read.Out of all of the boys he was the one I felt the most comfortable with because he never made situations awkward.He reminded me of a home away from home whenever I was around.

To:Hoseok

Fr:Hyun-Jae

It's only been a day!

We'll be there in a hour ! Can't wait to see you guys again :) 

With my mood considerably lighter I haled us out of bed to get ready for the day.Once I mentioned our plans for the day Hae-Won became ecstatic and rushed to get done.If there was one good thing to come out of having to relive the past it was seeing my little girl so happy making new friends.


	10. Change Of Plans

Hae-Won and I took our time strolling through the streets of Daegu before we arrived at the studio.The streets seemed to be bustling with activity as vendors took in the sunny and mildly temperate day by selling anything they possible could to the people .Hae spotted a single vendor selling trinkets of all kinds and managed to pull me away from gazing at the bouquets of daisy's.

"Can we please get these for the boys mommy. Pllleeaassseee,"she whined pulling down hard on my hand.With a short smile I gave her permission and she went on a hunt to find seven unique bracelets.Each were woven by hand and sported colors different from its neighbor making it hard for a four year old to choose.But finally she settled on seven very happily and we continued a few more more feet before coming up to the front doors.

A hunched over figure in a black hoodie sat against the wall near the door making it impossible to see out who it was.I pulled Hae-Won to the opposite side of me as we neared the mysterious figure just in case it was another creep looking for a victim. We definitely didn't need a repeat of her birthday.

Our footsteps must of caught the persons attention as they raised their head slightly in our direction.Not even ten feet away now my nerves started to pick up and I was highly considering just turning around at this point and telling Hoseok something came up.

"You finally made it,"spoke the mysterious person from underneath the hood. Hoseok's smiling face peered up from beneath the large hood giving me a sense of relief to see the familiar face.

"Look what I got you oppa,"Hae giggled out as she jumped into his arms.She held all seven bracelets out to him and allowed him to choose one for his keeping.His infectious smile spread to me as I took in the heart warming situation in front of me.

"How have you guys been,"Hoseok asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We've been good actually even though it's only been a day Hoseok .I'm glad you texted me though. Hae-Won starts to act a little crazy when I keep her inside for too long,"I exclaimed.

"Actually mommy you're the one who gets a little crazy when we're in the house for too long,"Hae commented causing an eruption of laughter to spill from Hoseok.

"Hey you little freak you know you're the one who makes me go crazy,"I said gasping at her traitorous behavior."I'm you're mother so you're supposed to be on my side."

Hoseok just sat back and watched the two of us bicker with an amused smile on his face."So instead of hanging out with everyone today I've decided to kidnap you guys to show you something no one else has seen."His smile was sneaky and held a bit of mischief as he reached out and took both of our wrists in his hands.We were pulled along into the entrance of the studio and taken down an unusual hallway instead of heading up to the elevator. The last door on the left was where we stopped and with a quick smile down at us,Hoseok pushed open the door to reveal a small studio.

"Welcome to my personal studio while we're in Daegu."

"I love all the art you have on the walls.Your equipment looks really expensive too,"I said admiring the room in front of me.

"I didn't just bring you down here to admire a room.I came to give you a sneak peak at my mix tape."


	11. So What Now

"So did you enjoy it?"His face held such genuine concern as he seemed to be yearning for my take on the three tracks he played on the screen.I let the silence hang between us to try an mess with him a little bit.All three of them were honestly amazing but I couldn't let his ego soar too high in one day.

"Well do you honestly want my truthful opinion?"Hoseok's face scrunched up in confusion before resting in a downcast pout while nodding his head yes.

"I loved them."It took him a second to process my response before he broke out in a full on cheesy grin.A weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders as he gave a little dance in the chair causing Hae-Won to laugh.She gave him a small high five as her appreciation for the art that he showed us.

"So all music talk aside,why has your phone been going off for the past hour.Are we keeping you from something you were supposed to be doing?"His grin turned sheepish and a light blush accented his cheeks making him look more boyish at that moment.

"Well I kind of lied," was Hoseok's response.My eyebrow raised in a questioning manner urging him to answer the question.

"So you know how I said there was a change of plans when I met you outside and then brought you two down here,"he started,waiting for me to nod before he continued."I kind of stole you away from everyone else just so I could have you all to myself."

I was speechless to say the least.His simple confession had my heart racing. I could't look at him properly so I averted my eyes and focused on Hae-Won's open mouth.

"Hobi you lied to the other boys,"she asked a little confused at his answer.

"Only because I wanted to have you all to myself sweetheart.You brighten my day so much that I get jealous when you share it with the other members,"he said smoothly raising up from his chair and cuddling her to his chest.He danced around with her in circles as each of them began giggling.

Knock Knock Knock 

"Yah Hoseok hyung are you in there?"All laughter ceased between the three of us and we all eyed the door.We were finally caught in our little hide out and there was no use in trying to pretend anymore.

"Yeah come on in."

Jimin slowly opened the door with Taehyung and Yoongi close on his heels.I froze at the sight of Yoongi who simply shared the same shocked look back at me. Jimin coughed breaking our stare off after sharing a weird look with the other boys.

"So this is where you've been for almost two hours while the rest of us were rehearsing,"Taehyung scolded causing Hoseok to shrink back in embarrassment.

"Hae-Won was so excited when Hoseok mentioned his new music and begged to hear it.So he graciously brought us down here and we got a little carried away with the time.Sorry for keeping him,"I apologized before Hoseok could tell them the truth. Jimin gave a shrug at my answer as he squeezed past me to get to my daughter who was reaching out to him.

"Hyun-Jae why don't you come watch us finish up our practice and we can treat you two to dinner afterwards at our place. Jin insisted on us telling you if you showed up today,"Taehyung said catching my attention away from the playful scene behind me.

"I guess we can come watch the practice but I'll be talking to Jin about dinner,"I said sternly in response.

"Good luck winning that argument,"Jimin chuckled walking past we and out the door signaling for the rest of us to follow. 

Yoongi's POV

As soon as Jimin pushed open the door to Hoseok's studio I froze at the sight of the three of them.They looked like a little family playfully messing around and spending time together like they should.I should be in Hoseok's position playing the role of a father with his wife and little girl. Jimin and Taehyung talked a little between the four of them but I tuned them all out and instead focused on the little girl.I had heard some of the boys mention that her name was Hae-Won,a name I vaguely remember Hyun-Jae saying she wanted one of our kids to be called if we ever had any.

A familiar feeling of longing settled in my chest at the thought of what could have been. Hae-Won's antics and facial expression reminded me of my own though.The way she talked,smiled,and even smirked when one of the boys played with her.She seemed so much like me but I knew that it was all a trick in my mind.I chose to see myself in her because I was still in love with her mom and wanted a family of my own.A real family to protect and provide for.

"Good luck winning that argument,"Jimin said pulling me from my thoughts as he headed towards the open door with everyone in tow.Reluctantly I stuck to the back and kept my distance from Hyun-Jae who was laughing at something Hoseok said.


	12. Home Visit

"I'm not taking no for an answer Hyun-Jae so quit whining and get in the van,"Jin huffed as he turned his back to me and joined the rest of the boys near the vans open door.

"Honestly I can't Jin.I really appre-." Jins glare silenced me earning a laugh from Taehyung and Jimin beside him.

"We tried telling you Hyun-Jae,"Jimin said playfully following Jin into the front row of seats. Namjoon slid in next filling up the row. Yoongi shuffled around the rest of us heading towards the last row letting the cushion consume him.I shifted my gaze away from him and waltzed in behind everyone else.As I found my seat near the edge I reached back to pull Hae-Won into my lap.She pushed my hand away shaking her head rather aggressively as she planted her feet to the concrete.

"I want to sit next to Suga mommy,"Hae whined putting on her best pout.I froze at his stage name quickly regretting my decision to give in to Jin's demand of joining them all for dinner at their place.I opened my mouth to tell her no when someone interrupted me.

"She can sit next to me. I've got plenty of room back here."Yoongi's reply was short and lacked emotion but as I snuck a glance over my shoulder at them as they settled in next to each other,I saw a little smile tug at the end of Yoongi's mouth as she talked his head off.My heart started beating fast at their small cute moment wishing that would happen all the time.

"So what are we cooking tonight hyung,"Jungkook asked starring up at Jin in a pleading manner.

"We both know that I'm the only one going to be making anyone dinner tonight since last time you almost burned the entire house down,"Jin confessed in front of everyone making Jungkook blush a deep red.I hadn't took long for us to reach the house before all the boys began asking about dinner.

"Leave him alone Jin,he's just being a boy who wants to eat anything and everything,"I added causing Jin to laugh as he turned to the fridge and pulled out dinner.

After awhile everyone seemed to disappear from the kitchen and have some free time before eating.I sat on top of the counter carefully watching Jin measure and pour everything that produced dinner.It smelled heavenly and the minute my stomach rumbled I blushed.

"Thank for inviting us over for dinner.I know you don't really know either of us all that well and I really appreciate how nice everyone had been"I whispered turning my head down not looking him in the eye.I heard a sigh and then heavy footsteps thudded over to me.

"I genuinely like you Hyun-Jae. You're a sweet girl and one amazing mom.I know how the other boys met you and it wasn't exactly the best,but once you came into our lives you're never leaving."His words were sweet causing tears to pool up in my eye's.His arms cocooned around me engulfing me in warmth and vanilla. Jin ran his hands up and down my back soothing the soft cries that I let spill out. 

"There is one thing I have to ask you though and I need you to be completely honest,"He spoke suddenly pulling back from our embrace.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Is Hae-Won Yoongis' daughter."His dark eye's pleaded me to tell him the truth and with a small nod of my head I let the biggest secret of life go.

"How did you know,"I whimpered desperately trying to dry my tears.

"Well not only does she look like him but the day Yoongi finally figured out who they were hanging out with he told us the truth about you two.And I kind of put two and two together, but kept it to myself."

"Well thank you for not telling anyone. I know that has t be hard to keep from him because you've only known me a few days and him years,"I replied hopeful of what he was going to say next.

"And I won't tell the others about it either as long as you do it before too long. Yoongi hasn't been the same for a few months now and keeping such a magnificent thing from him would destroy him if he found out from someone else."

I nodded in agreement as I hopped down and set the table. Jin called the other boys down and they raced towards their plates like their life depended on it.I peered around to see where Hae-Won was to try and get the seat next to her but she was nowhere to be seen.I looked around quizzically at the boys until someone finally spoke up.

"She's with Yoongi in his studio.She followed him up there after everyone got out of the van,"Namjoon answered as he dove into his plate.

I gave Jin a pleading look but he just shook his head at me signalling me to do it on my own.With downcast shoulders and ever increasing anxiety I stalked up the stairs to the room they said he would be in.It happened to be cracked a little giving me a chance to peak inside before knocking. Hae-Won was perched on Yoongi's lap clapping as his fingers created a beat on his sound board.The beanie he was wearing earlier sat loosely on her head enhancing the features they shared.With a sigh I knocked cautiously hoping not to scare them.

"What is it hyung,"Yoongi called not once turning away from the board.

"I'm just letting you guys know dinner is ready,"I said making Yoongi jerk and rapidly turn towards me.I looked anywhere but at his eye's fearing I would get sucked in.His eye's were part of the reason I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Thanks for letting me know.Sweetheart why don't you go on down and I can show you some more music another time,"He nudgedHae-Won, getting her to agree to go down and eat. Hae-Won reached to the beanie sitting on her head but he told her to keep it on.With a smile the size of Texas she raced past me suddenly motivated by the smell of food.

I started to follow after her but stopped when I never heard Yoongi get up.I heard the clicking of a keyboard and knew he wasn't going to be coming down anytime soon.Against my better judgement I placed my head back inside the door.

"You need to come down and eat too Yoongi,"I muttered making his shoulders tense up,"When you zone in on your music you forget to eat.Remember to take care of yourself."

I stood there for a few seconds before turning and joining everyone at the table.All of the boys were laughing at a story Hae-Won managed to tell within the few minutes I left them alone.I tuned in to their conversation and spoke up when needed but a dark clothed figure caught my attention. Yoongi trudged to the empty chair between Jimin and Taehyung picking up a fork and joining in. Jin nudged me from underneath the table shooting me a smirk while I just ignored him and continued eating without muttering a single word.

"I have some bracelets for you guys! Mommy can you pass them around," Hae-Won exclaimed, suddenly remembering about the gift we had bought earlier.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the remaining six bracelets, quickly passing them to Jungkook who happily took one. Each of their faces lit up at the small gift and made sure to thank Hae-Won who beamed with pride. As dinner was winding down I glanced around at everyone's plate to make sure they had all eaten enough. But as my eye's landed on the last plate, I caught the eye's of Yoongi instead.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

I really appreciate the meal Jin",I said as I scrubbed a few plates.

"It was honestly our pleasure Hyun-Jae. You're our family now in more ways then one and these boys will never forget about you,"Jin said sincerely as he rinsed and placed each dish into a slot on the dry rack.Silence enveloped us as we started a routine.

"Hyung have you seen the weather outside,"Namjoon said interrupting our rhythm and silence. Jin threw a sassy look over his shoulder for bothering us but answered him none the less.

"No the window is covered up right now, why?"

"It's raining like crazy out there.I'm not so sure you'll be going home any time soon Hyun-Jae."I froze at those words.The rain couldn't possibly be that bad that I couldn't take a bus or taxi home,right?

Boy was I wrong.

Jimin already had the weather channel on by the time the three of us walked into the living room.Green and red masses that signaled a storm sat directly over Daegu and they didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

"Due to heavy winds and rain we advice everyone to stay indoors until the storm passes in the morning.Potential flooding and downed power lines will make it hazardous for anyone outside.Please stay safe and be smart.And now JiWoo for sports."The next news reporters voice was drowned out with complaints and groans from the boys about potential power outages.I flopped my head back against the couch cushion debating on what I should do.

"Don't even think about it Hyun-Jae,"Taehyung warned me catching the other boys attention.I gave him an innocent look pretending like I didn't know what he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about Taehyung,"I whispered looking away from all of them.

"You're staying here tonight end of discussion,"Jin decided as he stood up from the couch.

""We don't have any clothes here or a place to sleep,"I said arguing back.I wasn't going to cause them any more trouble after they've already fed me and invited me into their home.

Jins' eyes held me down trying to challenge me further.I matched his gaze until it became too much to handle."Please I don't want to bother you guys anymore."That was my last attempt at trying to win.

"Look I'll sleep with Taehyung and you and Hae-Won can take my bed.I know I have a few shirts you guys can wear for the night,"Jungkook said before another argument started between the two of us.His eyes held a pleading look as if asking the both of us to just get along and stop being babies.

"I can't put you out of your own bed Jungkook. It wouldn't be fair to any of you to put you out of a bed.How about we just take the couches. I've slept on a couch before so it really wouldn't be a problem."Jin exploded at the idea of the two of us sleeping on a couch.The other boys were beginning to agree with him and soon I was going to have no choice but to give in since it's late.

"She can just have my room,"Yoongi said silencing everyone as he came into the room.We all just looked back at each other not saying a word."There's clothes on the bed for you two so go on in there when you're ready."

Yoongi backed out of the room heading back upstairs towards what I'm guessing was his studio.He had spent countless nights in his studio without ever going to bed just to work on his music when we were together.I'm guessing that's why he gave up his room, he knew that I knew what he was doing.

"So it's settled then,"Jin announced clapping his hands together."Lets not argue anymore and just head up to bed.It's been a long day for all of us."In agreement we stood and seemingly marched up the stairs to get a nice nights rest.

Yoongi's room was warm.The darker colors enhanced the personality his fans perceived but I knew better.He still put the plushies he got on the bookshelf in the corner.I giggled when I saw the lion plushie that I had got him on our second anniversary because of the hairstyle he had at the time. I had found it funny but him not so much.

"I'm surprised he still had this,"I whispered to myself scanning the room some more. Hae-Won was already perched at the head of the bed and somehow changed into a long shirt without me seeing.There was a pile of clothes perched on top of the covers I was assuming were for me.I picked them up quickly changing as the events from today started taking it's tole. Yoongi's scent engulfed me.When Yoongi and I were together he would always give me his clothes because it made me feel secure and comforted. Hae-Won seemed comforted by it too, her hands had bunched up the shirts material and pulled it up around her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Subconsciously she missed a father she didn't even know about and I missed the man I gave my whole self too. More than I'd like to admit.


	14. The Storm

Yoongi's POV

The storm raged on outside the studio as I tried to concentrate on the new songs for my second mix-tape.So far I had produced a few beats but only managed to think of a hook for one of them.Usually weather like this would inspire me but knowing that Hyun-Jae was right down the hall in my bed caused me to lose focus every so often.I ran my hands through my hair in frustration as I tried relaxing into my chair.My fingers itched to create and finish the track on the screen but my mind was drawing a blank.In a daze I reached for my phone,unlocking it to see if I had any notifications.

I zeroed in on the background which held the picture that Namjoon had shown me of them and the girls.Everyone seemed to be smiling and enjoying their-selves. Hae-Won was being held in the air by one of the boys as she smiled from ear to ear.That little girl was adorable to say the least.In the short time she's been around the group I can tell a difference in that the usual stressful atmosphere is more cheery.Despite her cute side I could see the the fire behind her eye's.The same spark her mother held in her own eye's.

"Maybe if I add this,"I said trailing off as my fingers danced over the keyboard.For the next thirty minutes inspiration somehow found me and I managed to finish a song I had titled "Wild Storm."The melody was a a little lighter than some of my other tracks but the same fierceness resonated throughout.

Tiny knocks interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in?"I said confused as to who would be up at this hour.

Hae-Won waddled in rubbing her eye's as she pushed against the wooden door.I starred at her for a moment wondering why she stumbled into here but as I studied her closer I noticed her tear stained cheeks.I scooted close to her and wrapped her up against my chest as she sobbed.

"Hae-Won whats wrong princess?"

"Mommy won't wake up from her bad dream,"She said through several hiccups.I was confused for a minute until I remembered Hyun-Jae's anxiety.When I first met her she would have these fits of anxiety and panic attacks that would leave her cooped up in bed for days at a time.The only way I could get her out of the room was to pull her against my chest and let her know that I was there.

"Whats mommy doing right now,"I asked hoping she would tell me what I already knew.

"She's crying and moving a lot.I can't wake her up."Hae-Won laid her head down on my chest and wrapped her little arms around my stomach.I sat there with her for a few seconds before gathering her up and walking with her in my arms towards my room.

"Where are we going?"

"To make sure mommy is okay,"came my reply.

I peaked through my door and laid my eye's on Hyun-Jae. Her head jerked every few seconds and little whimpers echoed throughout the room as she thrashed across the bed. She looked to be in pain as her body jerked and I couldn't let her suffer anymore.I kneeled down on the mattress putting Hae-Won in front of her mom.She quickly curled up against her as I settled in behind them. 

I starred down at the two of them,fighting with myself on whether or not to do it. Hyun-Jae had settled down a little since Hae-Won joined her but I knew she needed more.Against my better judgement I curled into her back and pulled the both of them closer.I hadn't felt the warmth of another body in a long time and the feeling of being against her's was making my heart race.

Man was I was never going to hear the end of this in the morning.


	15. Care To Explain

"Hyung how do you think they got like that,"a curious voice asked stirring me from my sleep.I felt several stares looming over me as I tried my best not to look awake.I was curious as to what they were talking about.

"They look so cute. Like a little family,"I heard figuring out that it was Taehyung.

"I swear if they wake up I'm so blaming you.I just happened to catch you guys sneaking in here,"Jin piped up trying to seem like the innocent one.

"Quick take a picture before one of them wakes up,"Jungkook hissed and a few seconds later I heard a light slap followed by a whine.After a few seconds of trying to talk quietly a quick snap echoed through the room as a flash flashed in-front of my closed eye's.

"I swear if you don't delete that right now each and every one of you will be dead once I get up,"A voice growled low in my ear.The warm arms I failed to notice wrapped around me squeezed tighter as the person spoke and caused the boys in the room to freeze.

"Yoongi hyung uh what are you doing,"Jimin asked trying to shy away at the threat they were given just a few seconds before.

"I was trying to sleep but you assholes decided to interrupt that,"came Yoongi's reply.

I should've recognized the arms wrapped around me protectively the minute I woke up.I should've known that the boys would only sneak in to my room if something was wrong.And I should've remembered the familiar comfort those same arms reminded me of and maybe I wouldn't currently be in this situation.

"Do you want to explain why you're in bed with Hyun-Jae and Hae-Won then Yoongi,"Jin asked causing me to peak out from underneath my eye lids to see his face.A smug look covered his face as he waited for Yoongi to give him an answer.

"It's really none of your business hyung so why don't you just leave us alone."Yoongi's word finally seemed to register in everyone's minds as Jin ushered them out which earned a few groans from the younger boys.It was silent for a few minutes after the door closed shut until he finally spoke up.

"I know you're awake.Your breathing picked up the minute I started talking,"Yoongi whispered leaning into my neck.

"Uh hi,"I said finally opening my eye's as I shivered from how close he was.His eye's searched mine for a few minutes until he pushed his self up with the arm not wrapped around me,ruffling his hair.He stretched out trying to pop his back and all I could do was admire him. Yoongi really hadn't changed much over the years and the more faces he made when he woke up reminded me of the little girl still sound asleep beside me.

"There's some clothes that should fit you in the closet if you want to change before you guys head out.I'm sure Jin hyung has breakfast made already so come down when you're ready,"He said heading towards the door now,"Oh and be prepared for the boys to hound you for this morning."

"Oh okay.Thank you,"I replied softly waiting for him to leave.Just as he cracked the door open his head snapped back towards me.

"Next time you keep having those dreams and the anxiety text me.I won't take no for an answer,"and he shut the door leaving me with a now awake daughter.


	16. How To Handle This

I left Hyun-Jae in my room to get dressed as I headed for the shower.The steam and noise from the water allowed me to block out any noise from outside these four walls,giving me complete isolation.I made sure to take my time so I could give the boys enough time to find other things to do instead of questioning me.I rubbed my hands over my face trying to wash the sleep away as I thought about holding her in my arms. It felt so surreal and I know if the boys wouldn't have interrupted when they did I would have laid like that forever. I had gone so long without the touch of a woman since the group really rose to fame but holding her so close was unlike anything else.I felt at home.

Snapping myself from my thoughts I ran the damp towel through my hair trying to dry it the best I could without a hairdryer but it was no use.Hopefully Jin still kept his in the drawer by his bed.I pulled the door open as silently as I could in hopes that no one would hear me and interrupt my peace but the loud voices coming from the front caught my attention.

"You should stay longer Hyun-Jae,"Jimin whined which made me guess he was using his famous pout to try and get her to stay.

"You can even stay another night and this time you can sleep with me! I'm much more comfortable than Yoongi hyung,"Jungkook groaned sounding like a little kid.

"Seriously guys I have to go,"Hyun-Jae's voice pleaded,wavering between her words,"There's a few things I have to do today but I promise to come by again soon."

Collective groans and fake cries rose up startling me at how childish they were acting.If the girl wanted to leave let her leave.

"Move you losers and let them leave,"Namjoon hissed silencing the groans and childish noises from the younger boys.

"I promise you I'll call or text everyone a little later okay?"came Hyun-Jae's reply followed by the closing of the front door.Silence seemed to capture the house until one spoke up.

"I can't be the only one to think what I've been thinking,"Namjoon said in a hushed tone.Curious I slipped past the doorway and crept into the entrance of the kitchen to hear better.The sound always echoed here making it the perfect spot to spy on them.

"Don't start Namjoon. It's really none of your business,"Jin said trying to stop the conversation but ultimately failing.

"I thought it was a little weird too,"Taehyung agreed confusing me even more.

"Are you guys thinking that Hae-Won looks a whole lot like Yoongi too,"Jimin said almost too low for me to hear.

"I thought it was weird that Hyun-Jae tried to keep away from Yoongi. He said they used to be together but you don't think he would hide something like that from us do you?"Jungkook's statement shocked me.The whole conversation was a little off putting and accusatory .Maybe they were just seeing things or let their thoughts get to them when they saw all of us sleeping together.

"I knew I wasn't the only on-."

"Shut up will you,"Jin all but growled out halting the group."If I tell you guys the truth you can't let Hyun-Jae know that I told you.Do you all understand me?"The question came out as more of a threat and their silence urged the eldest to go on.My hand gripped the wall so tightly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Hyun-Jae found out she was pregnant with Hae-Won right after Yoongi left for BigHit. She was afraid to tell him because he was finally pursuing his dream and it would only stop him from it.So to answer everyone's questions, yes Yoongi is Hae-Won's father but you can't tell him.She wants to tell him when the time's right."

I felt my head get a light at the news but quickly steadied myself in case I heard anything else.A pregnant pause enveloped the place as everyone absorbed the information.Bringing a baby into this business really changed everything we've worked for.The ringing of someone's phone cut through the tension like a knife pulling everyone back into reality.

"Hoseok hyung where did you go,"Taehyung asked letting us know who he was talking to."Alright just come back soon and don't work yourself too hard."

The boys all seemed to forget about the conversation moments ago and began asking about Hoseok or food giving me the perfect opportunity to join them.Their eye's lingered a little too long on me as I entered the living room but one glare adverted their attention elsewhere. The little secret they all thought they were going to keep from me was soon going to be revealed one way or another.

"When did they leave,"I asked making it seem like I wasn't listening in just a few moment ago.The three youngest turned red and tried their hardest to seem busy doing other things instead of answering me.

"Uhm yeah they left while you were taking a shower hyung,"Namjoon answered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Alright I guess I'm going to go work on a few more tracks in my room if anyone needs me,"I said slyly while heading back to my room.I pulled my phone out yet again to look closer at the photo that was my background.I zoomed in on Hae-Won's face studying very carefully before opening a message to Hyun-Jae. Hopefully she won't hide the truth any longer.


	17. Confrontation

It took me a little over 20 minutes to get home and drop Hae-Won off to my brother. Kibum was a little suspicious of my overly excited behavior after not answering my phone all night but a quick explanation later almost had me off the hook.

"So do you mind telling me where the both of you were last-night after that awful storm,"he questioned.The concerned expression he held on his face made me think twice about ever lying to him.

"The BTS boys allowed me to stay over after I had dinner with them,"I answered directing my head towards my feet.

"BTS,"He almost screamed."The same group that is the whole reason you're in the mess you're in now."I could tell Kibum was livid about me hanging out with them so carelessly from the way he pulled at his hair as I just nodded my answer.

"I told one of them the truth,"I said which caused him to jerk his head towards me with an unknown emotion caressing his face."But I can almost guarantee that he didn't keep it to himself.They're a family and I know they don't keep anything from each-other."

We starred at each-other for a few minutes as the TV played a random show in the background and Hae-Won played off in the distance by herself until he finally said something again.

"So what has you so excited right now that you're leaving Hae-Won with me?"

"Well one of the members,Hoseok,asked me to go somewhere with him and I wanted to have a little alone time with him.:I knew I was blushing but didn't bother to hide it because we both knew why I was really going.

"Just be careful okay.Last time you fell in love with one of them you ended up with that angel and a broken heart.I love her to death but try not to get pregnant any time soon,"He joked.I smiled ridiculously back at him before giving him a quick hug and rushing out the door.I quickly texted Hoseok that I was on my way as I headed down the street towards the nearest park.

I saw him waiting for me underneath a little tree setting up what looked like a picnic from afar.Slowly I crept up on him trying to stay as quiet as possible so I could scare him.

"Boo,"I whispered in his ear making him scream and fall down holding his chest.Tears poured out of my eye's from laughing so hard at him while he eyed me with a hateful look.

"You almost killed me Hyun-Jae,"Hoseok scolded wagging his finger in my face.His serious face was not working for him and he soon too fell into a fit of laughter.

"So I didn't see you at the house this morning when I left.Where did you go so early ?"

"Oh well as you can see from this lovely display of food in front of you, I was gathering up the items for our picnic.I told the boys I was practicing." His smile was beaming and so contagious that I found myself smiling back at him.His hands gestured out to the plates of sandwiches,chocolate dipped strawberries,an assortment of drinks,and something else sitting behind him inside of a gift bag.It all looked delicious and tugged at my heart a little.

"Hoseok thank you so much,"I said sincerely pulling him in for a hug."No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Well such a beautiful girl deserves something equally as special,"came his reply.I tried my hardest to look away from him as I blushed for the second time today.I felt his fingers pull my chin up making me look straight into his eye's as he took in my flustered expression.

"Hyun-Jae there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now,"He said suddenly, a worried look crossing his face.

"What is it?"

"Well I really lik-."My ringing phone cut him off.I pulled it out from my jacket pocket quickly,sending him a sorry filled look and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"So is it true,"whispered the voice on the other line.Confused I glanced down at the number seeing if the caller happened to have the wrong number.The name that flashed above the number clearly stated Yoongi.

"Wh-what are you talking about Yoongi,"I questioned back as my heart rate sped up. Hoseok glanced over at me with a scrunched up face after he heard me address the person over the phone.

"Cut the bullshit Hyun-Jae,"Yoongi growled scaring me a little."Is Hae-Won my daughter?"

I was too scared to say anything for a few seconds.Everything this morning had seemed completely fine between us,but now he somehow knew the truth? I guess I was right when I told Kibum that the boys couldn't keep secrets from each-other.

"Yes,"I said meekly.The line was silent after that,leaving the faint sound of breathing from the both of us to travel through the phone.

"Where are you,"He mumbled.I heard loud noises in the background as if he was slamming things making me weary of telling him where I was.

"I'm kind of busy right now.Can we talk a little later."I pleaded hoping he would drop the subject until I was finished with Hoseok.

"Tell me now Hyun-Jae,I'm not playing with you."Yoongi demanded letting me know that not telling him wasn't an answer.

"I'm at Gyeongsang-gamyeong Park."I whispered quickly ushering a goodbye before he hung up.I knew it would be a matter of minutes before he arrived.Sighing deeply to myself I faced Hoseok again with a forced smile on my face.

"So lets enjoy this gorgeous lunch you prepared,"I coached so he wouldn't ask me about the phone call.A reluctant nod later we were both enjoying our meal while keeping up a light conversation until Yoongi arrived.Little did Hoseok know the absolute rage that was getting ready to rain down on me.


	18. What I Deserve

I heard him before I saw him.His feet shuffled through a few leaves that had fallen around the tree's near our picnic and from the way Hoseok and I were sitting I could see his face scrunch up in confusion when he saw how close we were. Hoseok stood up a few seconds later motioning me to follow his lead once he heard the noise.

"Hyung what are you doing here,"he asked,nervousness laced in his words because he had lied about where he was this morning.

"Hyun-Jae needs to come with me,"Yoongi replied in a hard tone.His response made Hoseok even more confused causing him to open his mouth again but I quickly cut him off.

"Yoongi we can talk later,"I hissed stepping in-front of Hoseok while crossing my arms.

"No I'm telling you that you're coming with me now,"he snapped jerking forwards as he spoke.I felt Hoseok wrap is hand around my arm pulling me back into his chest a little bit.

"Hyung she said she can talk to you in a little bit.We're kind of busy right now,"Hoseok butted in trying to soothe the tension.

Yoongi looked behind us at his words and shook his head letting out a cynical laugh.He drug his hands through his hair tugging it at the root seeming to contemplate what to do next."I'm not going to ask you again.Lets go,"he demanded lighting a fire inside of me. How dare he have the audacity to command me to do something.

"You are not going to sit here and demand anything of me."I retorted while pointing my finger at him."You haven't been in my life for over four years now and just because you found out the truth doesn't mean I will drop everything to explain it to you.So I suggest you go home and wait until I decide to call you before talking to me like that ever again.There were reasons I kept it from you for so long and here's one of them right now. So goodbye."

I took a few seconds to catch my breath while I waited for him to say anything back,instead he shook his head again and turned back towards the path he took to get here. Yoongi had his hands clenched down at his sides like he was refraining himself from turning back around.Until he could calmly approach me like the adult he is then we wouldn't be having a conversation at all.

When he was far enough away I turned to see Hoseok sitting down on the blanket enjoying one of the sandwiches.He seemed content munching away on the food and didn't seem bothered with what had conspired just a few minutes ago.I waved my hand out in front of me to try and get his attention.Once he finally noticed me he smiled very cheekily up at me with a mouth full of food.

"It's good."He defended but the words came out muffled and hard to figure out.I laughed at him instead of saying anything and took my place beside him reaching for my own sandwich.I still hadn't finished surveying all the rest of the delicious food in front of me.We sat in silence for what seemed like was an eternity but in reality was only ten minutes before Hoseok asked the question I knew he had been dying to ask.

"So why did Yoongi hyung show up here like that for.He seemed really mad?"

"Well it's really complicated and I'm not so sure you have the time to listen to my sob story,"I mumbled hoping he would agree and not ask anymore questions.

"For you I have all the time in the world."

"Well so you know how I've never mentioned anything about Hae-Won's father at all since we've met,"I said testing the waters.His head nod motioned for me to continue."So there's really no point in beating around the bush since everyone in the group knows except you but Yoongi is Hae-Won's father."

I closed my eye's after the confession expecting a big commotion from him but was only met with silence.When I decided it was safe to judge his reaction I opened my eye's and saw him starring at me sadly.Confused I asked"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself.Seeing how old Hae-Won is you must have gotten pregnant right before we all started really training,"He said as I just nodded.

"It was so hard to not tell him but he left me there.I knew I couldn't compromise his dream for a kid I figured he didn't even want.So I kept it a secret and had help from my family."Tears poured out the more I told him and it was all I could do to hold in everything.I wrapped my arms around my body trying to soothe myself when I felt another pair pull me close. Hoseok pushed my head against his chest while whispering softly in my ear to try and calm me down.

"You are an amazing mom Hyun-Jae and no one can take that away from you.I don't blame you from keeping that from him.He'll come around soon enough after you both sit down and talk things out.Now cheer up and let me see that beautiful smile I love so much,"He cooed making me smile.

Hoseok was just such a warm person and he had this persona about him that made everyone want to be around him.I remember reading stuff online about fans calling him the sun of BTS. Sitting here with him now made me realize how true this was.If there was one member of BTS I would want in my life forever it would be Hoseok. 

"So are you ever going to tell me whats in the bag you've been hiding behind you,"I said being noisy while also trying to change the subject.

"Oh I almost forgot.Here you go!"

I carefully opened the sparkly bag and removed the extra packing paper to reveal a small box.I slowly opened the red box to find a silver necklace with two H's encased inside a heart.It was beautiful to say the least and one of the most magnificent gifts I had received in my life.

"Hoseok this is so pretty! Why did you give this to me?"

"Well I guess since you told me a secret today I figure I might as well confess something to you too. I like you Hyun-Jae.I like you a lot,"Hoseok confessed leaving shocked as my heart began to speed up at his words.


	19. What To Do

"So how did you like my spontaneous picnic before you know who crashed the party?"Hoseok asked as we walked back towards my apartment. After a minor argument on whether or not I was walking back home by myself I had reluctantly agreed to our current situation.I gazed up at Hoseok noticing how the light hit him at the perfect angle illuminating all of his features as he starred ahead waiting for my answer.

"I really enjoyed the sandwiches! Did Jin make them?"I questioned seeing through his attempt at playing off all the food as something he had made.

"And what makes you think that the food was made by Jin? I can cook you know,"He gasped pulling a hurt look on his face.I shook my head at his silliness as he continued to try and convince me that he had made everything.

"Hoseok I know you can't cook at all and that's why Jin does most of the cooking when everyone is at home,"I scolded playfully while raising an eyebrow up a him daring Hoseok to try and argue back.

"Okay so maybe I had a little help but the whole thing was my idea from the beginning. So can I have a little credit?"

I patted his back a little relieving some of his stress as we neared my front door finally."Tell Hae-Won I said hello okay?" He asked as we both said our goodbyes and hugged quickly before parting our own ways.I watched him walk down the street until he disappeared behind a corner before I fully faced my front door.I could see the curtain swish slightly telling me a certain little girl had been spying on us and waiting for me to come home.

With a small laugh at her antics I pushed the door open and faced the inquisitive stare of my daughter. Her little hands rested on her hips painting a sassy aura around her making this entire scene hilarious.

"Is there anything you would like to say to me sweety?"

"What were you doing with Hobi?"She asked cocking her eyebrow up at me.I tried to hide my smile from her but from the scrunching up of her nose I didn't hide it very well.

"Hoseok just happened to have made me a nice meal and wanted to share it with me.Can't I go out and have some fun like you do?"I questioned back trying to get her riled up.

"Of course you can have fun mommy but my daddy stopped by and I thought you would be out with him."Her reply confused me as well as shocked me.There's no way Yoongi could have known where I lived and came to see her after our fight in the park.Could he?

"Honey who cam-".

"Hyun-Jae I think we need to talk,"Kibum said appearing from the kitchen doorway with a worried look plastered on his face.I could feel my heartbeat picking up steadily as I left Hae-Won to her toys and followed my brother into the kitchen.


	20. Deciding To Tell The Truth

Kibum stood with his back facing me for a few seconds not saying a word.He ran his hands down over his face and through his hair before facing me with a tired look masking his face.He didn't look his age at that moment and it did nothing to soothe the rapid pounding of my heart in my chest.

"So who came over and what exactly happened,"I questioned first,forcing my voice to sound more confident than I was feeling.

"Well about a hour after you left Hae came running into my room while I was trying to clean up a little bit,claiming that someone she knew was knocking at the door."He said giving me a second to comprehend everything so far before continuing."Yoongi stood outside and he honestly looked a little pissed.He told me that he finally found out that Hae was his daughter and he came over to see her and let her know."

"So you just let him come in and say all kinds of things to her! He came here because he found me at the park with Hoseok and flipped out on me.I finally got him to leave after telling him we would talk about it later,"I hissed letting my nerves slowly turn into anger.

"I sat right there and heard everything he had said to her,"Kibum defended holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just let him in here before I could tell her the truth and not him!"

"For one he never said to Hae that he was her dad so I have no idea why she said that to you when you first walked in.And two you knew this day would come sooner or later so suck it up and be a big girl about it.This whole thing has gone on for too long and more people will just keep getting hurt in the process if you don't do something about it now."

Kibum pushed past me in anger leaving me to gather my thoughts alone.Everything was just happening so fast and I felt like I was losing control over everything all at once.I racked my fingers back through my hair letting my mind wonder about all the possible outcomes if the truth came out.I reluctantly pulled my phone out from my back pocket pulling up a new message.

To:Namjoon

Fr:Hyun-Jae

There is something that I need to tell everyone.I can come over in about a hour if you can gather up all of the boys.I'm sorry about whats about to happen and I hope you can all forgive me.

I quickly pressed send and decided to message another key person as well just to prepare them for what was about to happen.

To: Jin

Fr: Hyun-Jae

I asked Namjoon to find everyone and make sure they're at your place within the next hour.I plan to tell everyone the truth because of some stuff that happened today.Thank you for having my back!

I nervously waited for ten minutes waiting for either of them to text me back and after waiting a few more seconds I set my phone on the counter. I could faintly here Kibum and Hae-Won playing dolls in the living room and laughing over some commercial they had seen earlier.

Ping

Ping

I froze for a second asking myself whether or not I had just heard right.With a slight shake of my head and a little pep talk I opened both messages.

To: Hyun-Jae

Fr: Namjoon

Of course.Everyone will be there just don't stress out too much before you get here!

To: Hyu-Jae

Fr: Jin

I'm proud of you for finally deciding to tell everyone.I'll be right beside you the whole time :)


	21. Telling The Truth

I stood nervously in front of the boys' door debating with myself if this was really the right thing to do. Hae-Won paced back and forth behind my legs as she looked up at me curiously.

"Mommy why aren't we knocking,"She asked." I thought you said we were visiting BTS?"

Her innocent stare instantly caused my stomach to knot up.She was so oblivious to everything going on around her and all she cared about was having fun with the boys. And now everyone and everything she knew was going to obtain a whole new meaning after today.Reluctantly I raised my hand up and gave three soft knocks on the door. A part of me was hoping they didn't hear me and I could just walk away but I knew the situation would only get worse.

"Hyun-Jae I'm glad you're here,"Jimin chirped up from the other side of the door.His bright personality made me a little more relaxed as I followed him in. We were lead down the long hallway into the living-room where all the boys sat. I noticed how Yoongi placed himself off to the side not bothering to take a seat near anyone. Jin and Namjoon smiled up at me while the others gazed over curiously.

"Come sit with us Hae-Won,"Taehyung called earning the little girls attention.

"Yeah there's plenty of room between us! We'll give you lots of hugs."Jungkook persuaded. Her eye's lit up with joy as she raced from behind me into the waiting arms of the other boys.

"So what did you need to tell everyone Hyun-Jae?"Jin questioned while raising his eyebrow up. I rubbed my hands together, a nervous habit I could never seem to get rid of.I cast my glaze down at my shoes wishing the whole world would just swallow me up.

"Well we're waiting,"Yoongi said smugly towards me.I sent a glare back his way ultimately shutting him up.

"So I've been keeping a secret from everyone here in this room and it affects one person more than the rest. So uhm Hae-Won is Yoongi's daughter."I closed my eye's waiting for the backlash or cries of profound astonishment and maybe even a little bit of anger.After a silent two minutes I decided it was long enough and opened my eye's.

Jin looked absolutely proud of me while the others seemed nonchalant.Confusion was just the tip of the iceberg.

"So how come no one is yelling at me or extremely surprised?"

"Well in all honesty we kind of already knew,"Jungkook confessed as he looked at me apologetically.

"I had no choice but to tell them Hyun-Jae. They seemed to already have suspicions in the first place,"Jin confessed."I'm really sorry for not letting you tell them."

"Well I guess it lessons the blow on me in the end. So it's kind a relief on my part,"I said trying to lighten up the tense mood I created.

"Mommy."Hae-Won called from between Taehyung and Jungkook.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Is Yoongi my daddy?" She questioned softly. I scrunched up my face in worry before nodding a short yes. Her reaction was far from what I had expected.

"Daddy,"she squealed catapulting herself off the couch and across the room.She seemed to jump mid run and land perfectly into Yoongi's awaiting arms. A few of the boys awed at the sight but I felt nothing but regret as I watched the touching moment in front of me. I kept them both from each-other because of my selfishness to let go of the past and now they both had missed out on important moments in each-others lives.

"Why are you crying Hyun-Jae?"Namjoon said confused. Even in that happy moment everyone's eyes turned towards me with concern.

"I'm so sorry,"I said, letting the tears fall.

"It's okay mommy. We have daddy now so there's no reason for you to cry,"my daughter said as she let go of Yoongi and made her way to me. Her little arms wound themselves over my legs giving me a quick squeeze for comfort.

"Everything will work itself out okay."Namjoon cooed pulling me in his embrace."The important thing is that the truth is out and now our family is complete."

I cried harder at his words and was soon met with several other pairs of arms trying to comfort me. A few of them whispered small words of encouragement and love in my ears letting me know we weren't alone anymore. And that Hae-Won and I had a new and even bigger family that would continue loving us no matter what.


	22. The Next Day

After our confession session and a little crying, which was mainly me lets be honest, I decided it would be best for us to go home and give everyone the rest of the day to think about the situation. It was one thing for all of the boys to find out and accept but it was a whole other world when it came to the company and fans. I had made sure to express my worries about it before I left the apartment yesterday. Hopefully today when we all meet up there would be some kind of plan for handling it.

"Mommy are you ready yet?"Hae-Won questioned as she popped her head in my door. She was adamant this morning on me dressing her in a cute flowery dress so she could impress the boys. But I knew deep down it was all for Yoongi and she wanted to make a good impression. She made sure not to shut up about her dad the minute we walked out the door yesterday all the way until bedtime. It meant a lot to her having her family complete since she constantly saw other children with their moms and dads.

"Almost sweetie just give me a second to put on my shoes and we'll go to the studio." I said smiling back at her through the mirror. She bounced up and down until I lead her to the front door where her energy increased tenfold.

"Mommy are we there yet,"she squealed every two minutes. Other parents looked at me knowingly as if they had felt this level of annoyance before.

"Look honey the studio is right there okay. We're almost there,"I sighed in annoyance. Even though I appreciated meeting the boys and finally telling her the truth,the energy she produced was out of this world today. Before she used to be a little quiet and kept to herself but I guess having more friends showed me another side to her. 

"Knock knock,"I greeted as I opened the door to their dance studio. Everyone was laid out on the floor,sweating profusely,trying to catch their breath after an intense morning of practice. A few of them waved a body part they could actually move and the others just moaned a simple hello in return. I laughed at them and let Hae-Won run from behind me towards them. She tackled Yoongi further onto the floor making him groan in pain.

"Daddy I missed you,"she yelled squeezing him tight. His arms closed around her body as he hugged her back with the same amount of vigor.

"I missed you too Princess."Yoongi cooed when he gained enough energy to reply.

"Come join us,"Hoseok said as he pushed himself up against a mirror patting the spot beside him. I noticed Yoongi give him a side glare but I ignored it and joined him anyways.

"So we came up with some sort of plan."Namjoon said pulling my attention away from Hoseok's funny faces. 

"What do you think would be the best way to tell everyone?"I asked looking at them curiously.

"We just tell them. I'm not hiding my daughter from anyone and I could care less what the fans think."Yoongi butted in stating his opinion.

"They're not real fans if they don't accept us as we are,"Jimin added in agreeing with him.

"I just don't want anyone coming after her or saying mean things about her online,"I said concerned.

"Trust me,"Namjoon started." We'll handle any hate or objections to the news ourselves.Family takes care of family."

I nodded along with the leader hoping he had a point. Hae-Won giggled next to Yoongi as he tried to show her the moves to new choreography and the two youngest decided to join in. I sat off in the corner as they all joined in and tried to get some practice done but little got finished when Hae-Won was involved.


	23. So It Begins

The next week went by without a hitch. The boys would either come over to my apartment and hang out or I found the time to go visit them either in the studio or at their home. Hae-Won stuck to Yoongi's side like glue and you could see the bond they had started to form already. Although he couldn't be with her always due to their upcoming album, the other boys made sure to keep her occupied with funny stories or pictures they had on their phones.

"Lets take another picture Kookie,"Hae-Won whined as she reached up towards Jungkook who starred down at her smiling. He raised his arm above his head purposefully making a show of not wanting to take a picture.

"You still haven't given be a hug today little rascal."He replied sticking his tongue out.

"So if I give you a hug then we can take lots of pictures to show daddy?"With a shake of his head she leaped into his arms and gave him a squeeze to get what she wanted.

It was just the three of us currently in the practice room since some of the other left to get food. We argued for over twenty minutes on what we wanted but Jimin's whining for chicken eventually won everyone over. They should be back anytime now but considering their child-like behavior every now and then you never know what else they would stop for.

Ding Ding

I instinctively reached for my phone wondering if Kibum or Namjoon had texted me,but instead a notification from Instagram showed up. The username didn't look familiar to me but I pulled it up either way. The comment was on a picture of Hae-Won and I that was taken the night of the BTS concert. I smiled at the memory but scrolled down to see the comment.

luvyurself97: @ hyun-J What a nice little family you have. Such a shame it won't last long :)

Of course my instagram wasn't private because not many people had it. Most of the people I followed were old friends or family so I could keep in touch with them. I clicked on the username hoping to see who this person was but all that came up was a blank account. Against my better judgement I messaged the profile.

hyun-J: I saw that you commented on one of my pictures. I think you have the wrong profile.

luvyurself97: I obviously don't have the wrong profile you dumb bitch. Just know that sooner or later your secret will have everyone hating you.

hyun-J: Excuse me?

luvyurself97: I guess you'll figure out what I mean when you see Hae-Won's face all over the internet. Have fun with damage control Hyun-Jae :)

After the user replied they blocked me from replying. I could feel my heart rate pick up at the threat against my daughter. Anger and frustration coursed through my veins causing me to squeeze my phone.

"Hyun-Jae is something wrong?"Someone said breaking me from my thoughts. I jerked up trying to figure out who called for me. Namjoon stood a few feet away with a concerned look masking his face and a bag of chicken in his hands. I shook my head at his question hoping he would just drop it. I forced myself up off the ground and started to walk around Namjoon so I could join everyone else who was already digging around in the other bags.

"Just know that if something is bothering you that you can always come to me,"Namjoon whispered before I could pass him. I could feel the smoldering look he was giving me but I chose to ignore me.

"Everything's alright I promise,"I said back before joining everyone else at one of the tables. Hopefully the obvious nonchalant attitude I gave him to him I could handle it myself.


	24. A Low Profile

"Hyun-Jae what are you doing in there?"Kibum called as he knocked on my bedroom door. For the past few days when he would come over I made sure to hide in my room or pretend like I wasn't there just so I wouldn't have to answer any of his questions. Ever since I received those few messages on Instagram from another user I've noticed more and more people beginning to follow me. Now of course I wasn't stupid so I changed my account to private but the messages still kept coming from the few who were already following me.

BtsLuvYslf: There's no way this is the girl...I feel sorry for Yoongi :/

Kookmin: The little girl definitely got her looks from Yoongi! That woman is ugly ;)

Namjooniebby94: I hope she knows army doesn't want them.

HobiJinbby: @ Namjooniebby94 Hopefully it's just all a rumor and she's just a family friend. If not maybe she'll disappear forever.

"Noona I know you can hear me! Just tell me whats wrong."He pleaded giving a few more knocks on the wood.

Hesitantly I pushed up off the bed and tiptoed my way to the door. With one last attempt of wondering if I should open the door or not, I jerked it open coming face to face with my concerned brother. I fell into his chest letting the tears fall and stain his shirt. Kibum wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders trying to ease the sobs,but after a few days of silent suffering all of my pent of grief poured out.

"Tell me whats wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me,"He said leading me towards the living room. He sat us down on the couch giving me a little more room to sit back and talk. When I didn't say anything at first he squinted his eye's down at me, begging me to say something,anything.

"Well a couple of days ago I got a notification from Instagram. When I checked it a user commented on a picture of Hae-Won and I,"I started before clearing my throat so it didn't sound as hoarse." I guess a fan of the boys found my account and she said a few mean things. It actually was more on the threatening side. And I guess more people have found out about us and have been saying things as well."

"Have you replied to any of the comments,"My brother asked looking slightly worried.

"No but I made my account private after I realized what a lot of the comments were about."

"Can I see your phone. I want to see what they're saying,"Kibum ordered as he reached for my phone. I unlocked it for him and allowed him to browse through the photo's with the most comments. His face morphed from angry to sad and to disbelief finally. I could see the thin line of tears forming in his eye's but he quickly brushed them off.

"We need to tell the boys Hyun-Jae. You can't hide something like this from them."He said leaving no room left for arguing.

"I can't burden them with something like this. It was already a surprise about Hae-Won and with their tour coming up I can't risk distracting them even more."

"You've kept too much stuff from the boys here lately. Either you tell them when you pick Hae-Won up later today or I'll do it for you."

With one final look Kibum moved from the couch towards the kitchen,leaving me with my own thoughts.


	25. Her Go To Guy

Kibum had left not long after our talk,complaining about not being able to see his girlfriend for the past couple of days because he was worried about me. Before he left I did receive a couple words of encouragement though,letting me know he wasn't completely mad."Noona those boys know all about hate. They've experienced it since they debuted and I can assure you that they'll help you more than hurt you."

People hate on others more times than they compliment them and those users who decided to comment those hateful things on my pictures were just following the crowd. There may have been a few fans who found the account but they weren't all of the fans. Those who supported the boys through anything, whether it be music, their social life, or dating were the real fans. BTS were humans and each of them deserved some happiness without being shamed for what they did.

Deciding against another bad mistake I pulled out my phone and pulled up a new message.

To:Jin

Fr:Hyun-Jae

I know you're probably busy right now but I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere. I have a few things I need to tell everyone but I'd rather tell you first.

Within a few seconds my phone dinged with a response.

To:Hyun-Jae

Fr:Jin

Of course! You're family to me so I'd gladly help you with anything.We meet at JoJo's Cafe in about 20 minutes. See you soon :)

Jin found me curled up in one of the back tables in order to avoid prying eye's and ears. If you looked close enough at him the simple disguise of a hat and glasses did nothing to hide who he was,but thankfully everyone in the cafe seemed oblivious. He greeted me with his award winning smile that everyone loves.

 

"It's so good to see you again Hyun-Jae,"Jin exclaimed pulling me in for a hug as I stood up to greet him.

"Yeah it's been awhile since we had some one on one time,"I greeted back before sitting back down.

"Well how have you been lately? I've noticed you haven't been dropping Hae-Won off but your brother has. The boys are starting to get worried,"He asked looking over at me curiously.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. There's been some things that have happened and Kibum told me I should you."My words came out slowly, a part of me was hoping he would just guess but his concerned expression had me spilling everything I told my brother this morning. Jin sat there and took everything in with a neutral expression.

"So have anymore comments been posted since you told Kibum this morning?"Jin questioned processing everything.

"A few more but I haven't really looked at them. I've been too scared to read them."

"Do you mind if I see them too so at-least I know what they're saying?"He asked. I quickly handed him my phone and watched him go through the same emotions as my brother did this morning.

"Ever since these have started my nightmares have gotten worse. They've always been bad but now they include Hae-Won and you guys. I'm scared that those users will do something to me or my little girl."Tears started to pool at the edge of my eye's but I refused to let them fall.

"I say we go back to the apartment and let everyone know. That way if we see suspicious activity then we can deal with it and not let anything escalate."

Jin's words of wisdom struck a nerve. In order not to make my nightmares a reality all of us would have to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. Since the company had yet to release a statement about Hae-Won and I any rumors would have to be put to rest immediately.

"Alright lets go."


	26. Again

"I feel like we always find ourselves in this room,"Jungkook said as he leaned back on the couch. He took up the love-seat with Hae-Won,who was sound asleep,while everyone else was scattered about on the other couch and a few chairs that were dragged in.

"It's always something serious too,"Taehyung whined."Why can't someone tell us for once that we're going on a really cool vacation and we don't have to work for a week."His complaint earned a few laughs from the boys,but as Jin cleared his throat they all stopped short and turned towards him.

"Alright so everyone knows that the company had yet to announce the news about Hae-won and Hyun-Jae."Jin started,giving the boys a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying."Well it seems that someone found Hyun-Jae's Instagram and let a few fellow army's know as well. They started harassing her so she made the account private."

"Who would do something so hurtful," Jimin exclaimed in astonishment as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What exactly have they been saying?"Yoongi prodded,failing to hide the angry expression covering his face.

One by one the boys passed around my phone, taking in the messages and scrolling through a few private ones I had managed to gather before turning their attention towards me.

"How long has this been going on Hyun-Jae?"Namjoon asked trying to mask the concern in his words.

A knot had started to form in the pit of my stomach at that question. I wasn't sure they would be too happy about my answer either." It's been happening for about a week now.It started with one person but I guess they didn't like what I had to say and so it escalated".

"So you've been hiding this for a week,"Yoongi growled out startling Jimin and Namjoon who were sitting beside him.

"Well sorry for not wanting to burden everyone as much as I already have,"I yelled back."After dropping the whole hidden child bomb I thought it would be nice for everyone to not have to worry."

"You could've got my daughter hurt,"He exclaimed, riling me up even more. Hae-Won stirred beside Jungkook causing us all to freeze before I snapped back.

"Hae-Won is my daughter! I took care of her for the past 4 years and I sure as hell can do it for the rest of my life with or without you!"

Yoongi opened his mouth to retort but Hoseok jumped in before he could."Guys we really don't need to be arguing about this right now. How about we talk about what we should do instead of going for each-others throats."

"I also don't think Jin hyung would like to clean any blood out of the carpet today,"Taehyung added quietly, still earning a few glares.

"I say we talk to the company and put the news out there.It's only going to strain Yoongi and Hyun-Jae's relationship further if we wait any longer,"Namjoon voiced. The boys along with myself nodded at his suggestion, hoping this news wouldn't break them.

"I'll go give them a call and then let you know what they say,"Yoongi hissed, pushing up off the couch and storming down the hall to his studio.

"Well how about to relieve a little bit of this tension I fix us all a late lunch?"Jin said as he made his way to the kitchen. The younger boys gave a few hollers of relief and happiness at the thought of food.

"Mommy."Hae-Won called out as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eye's.I smiled over at her cuteness, taking in her appearance. The boys earlier this week had went shopping for her since she would be coming over and staying a whole lot more now and Kibum mentioned how comical some of the clothes were. I had let her stay last-night after Kibum noticed my skittish behavior and decided to give me some alone time.

"You look so cute baby,"I cooed once she walked closer to me.I pulled her in for a big hug letting her know I missed her.

"Do you like my pj's mommy?"She asked pulling her shirt out a little and looking up at me with curious eye's. A whole bunch of pink flowers were cartooned all over the top and little bee's floated to and from each flower. The clothes looked expensive and I hoped they knew she would soon get something all over them.

"Do you want some food sweetheart? Uncle Jin is cooking some lunch in the kitchen."

"Jinnie,"Hae-Won yelled as she took off for the kitchen. I followed lazily behind her,laughing as she pestered Jin for food that wasn't nearly done.


	27. Statement

After a delicious late lunch made by Jin, who had a little help from Hae-Won, everyone gathered back in the living room to watch a movie. Socially depriving myself for several days really took a toll on me mentally so being around the boys again let a little pressure off my mind and I could almost feel my whole body relax the longer I was there.

"So what kind of movie are we watching?"Jimin asked plopping down next to me. He directed an award winning smile in my direction as I sorted through the stack Namjoon handed me. Although they had a decent amount of movies the genre's somehow ranged from Disney to horror.

"Well for starters what kind of movie do y'all want to watch?A comedy,horror,romance,or animated?"

The boys all looked around at each other before answering." How about a Disney movie?Since Hae-Won is here we have to pick something kid friendly," Jungkook added in earning a few collective nods from everyone in the room.

"Yeah I'm here!"Hae-Won shouted appearing from underneath Taehyungs' arm.

"Well come pick one then sweetheart."

"Do you have Moana?"She asked gazing over at me curiously. She looked far too comfortable squished up against Taehyung's side so instead I started sorting through the mess I created on the floor.

"Of course love. Hoseok can you put this in for me," I said turning to hand him the movie since he was the closest to the TV. As the movie started I faintly saw Yoongi out of the corner of my eye, heading over to sit in the empty seat beside Tae and Hae-Won. He looked stiff but I decided not to say anything since he was probably still upset from earlier.

"I'm glad you decided to say something,"Hoseok whispered leaning into my ear."I was worried about you."

I could feel the faint blush creeping up my face but luckily the lights were low enough that no one seemed to notice."You were really worried about me?"

"Of course. I really like you and I want you to know that.Things may not have worked between you and Yoongi but that doesn't mean it wouldn't between us."

His reply caught me off guard to say the least. I know he's told me he's liked me before but that was when we were alone and not around the group. I was screwed for sure when it came to this whole situation. Hoseok was the perfect guy, sweet and caring to the point that he made you feel loved. Yoongi however was the father of my child and Hae-Won needs both her parents. Yoongi doesn't seem to want to make things work though and I don't want to be left heartbroken a second time.

A small buzzing from my phone tore me away from my thoughts. Making sure the light was down low enough before I opened the message in case I bothered the others. My eye's widened at the headline but I forced myself to continue reading.

Urgent Announcement:

Bighit Entertainment released a statement a few moments ago stating that one of the members, Min Yoongi, has a child. They commented that for the sake of the child they have kept her away from the public eye since the group debuted in order to protect the mother and child. Sources say the child is likely around four years old but no word has been given on the gender. Many fans have already began to comment on the matter raising a very important question. How will this affect BTS' sales ,promotions, and tour schedule?


	28. New Perspective

Yoongi's POV

For almost the past two weeks I've felt like I was losing my mind. From finding out that I had a four year old daughter to seeing all the hate Hyun-Jae was getting because of me really made me question my career. Between being successful and making a decent share of money it would seem like I had it all. Some fans see us as music making machines or only like certain members because of how they look but fail to see what we all long for. A real family. 

Taehyung and Jungkook probably not as much since they are the youngest but more than once I've seen some of the others look up pictures of babies or baby names. None of us are getting any younger and knowing that I already have my own family right in front of me seemed to fill a void I never knew existed. The only thing stopping me from having a family was Hoseok. I understand maybe at first liking Hyun-Jae because she was just a cute single mom but she gave birth to my daughter and enough was enough.

Earlier after Hyun-Jae had come over confessing the intense hate she was getting, I decided to leave to make an important call to fix this situation once and for all.

"Ah Yoongi! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call so late in the evening,"Hitman Bang asked through the other end of the phone.

"So I'm sure Namjoon informed you about my daughter."I started cautiously hoping Namjoon had actually made that call over a week ago and I wasn't just dropping new information on him.

"Yes he did. A cute little four year old is how he described her to me,"He laughed before continuing."I'm guessing some stuff has been happening that you want me to fix?"

"Not exactly.I was thinking it was time to let the public know. I don't want information leaked and it make us look bad. I'm worried about something happening to the girls and I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt because of me,"I confessed getting straight to the point. The CEO was silent for a few seconds on the other side causing my nerves to double.

"Just tell me what you want the announcement to say and I'll have it done in a few minutes,"Hitman agreed as he listened to my specific details for the tabloids.

After I received the alert on my phone I decided to go let everyone know. When I rounded the wall I saw everyone splayed out on the couches watching Moana,halting my plans for awhile. I headed for the empty seat next to Hae-Won who was snuggled up against Taehyung's side. She smiled up at me briefly once I sat down but quickly focused back on the movie.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hoseok lean into Hyun-Jae whispering something into her ear. Against the faint light of the TV screen I saw her cheeks redden ever so slightly. Anger bubbled up inside me and I couldn't help myself by opening my mouth to say something.

Just as I was about to speak my first wrath filled words Hyun-Jae glanced down at her phone with a look of shock. She finally got the announcement. Her eye's quickly followed over the words before she glanced right at me, astonishment evident in her features.


	29. Really Hyung!

"Hyung are you kidding me right now,"Taehyung groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He tried masking the anger that covered his face but the stupidity being spewed out from all the boys was too much to handle.

"Tae sweetheart please calm down,"I soothed as I rubbed a hand back and forth over his shoulder. My touch seemed to get him to relax his posture a little bit but his words were still harsh.

"No this isn't right Hyun-Jae! He should've talked to us about releasing an announcement before doing everything himself."

"I'm doing what's best for everyone Taehyung."Yoongi scolded trying to intimidate the younger."This way everyone knows and we don't have to hide or worry about anymore harassment."

"I get were you're coming from Taehyung but Yoongi decided this because in the long run it will help us all out."Jin butted in only adding more fire to the already scorching blaze. Taehyung was furious at this point but none of the others wanted to hear it. Jungkook had tried arguing with him but was quickly shut down by the intense glaze that was directed towards him.

"You just have to calm down. We're all a little pissed about how he did it but we can't change anything else about it now,"Namjoon hissed getting aggravated. This whole thing had been going on since the all the boys had checked their phones during the movie, making me pause it halfway through as the first set of harsh words were thrown towards Yoongi.

"Daddy why is TaeTae so mad?"I heard Hae-Won ask Yoongi as her eyes trailed up at his searching for an answer. He bent down so he was just her height, pulling her close for a tight hug.

"Pumpkin daddy did something that will change your's and mommy's lives forever,"He started."But I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you. It's my job to protect you and mommy. Alright pumpkin?"

Hae-Won nodded into his shoulder as she settled her face into the crook of her neck and closed her eyes. I had hoped she would've fallen asleep during the movie but that plan had turned sour and sleep was slowly catching up to her in the middle of the argument.

As the boys continued 'discussing' I pulled away from Taehyung and walked towards my daughter and her father. Reaching out I was hoping we would just hand her over to me but he just shook his head and leaned down towards my ear.

"Go lay her in my bed. You can both sleep in there tonight. I don't want you going home with the thought of paparazzi following you guys."He stated before handing her gently into my arms.

"Thank you,"I whispered back turning away from him.

"I'll be in there once I handle these dipshits." Yoongi must have either gotten closer to me or I might have backed up slightly, but either way I could feel the heat of his body encasing my back. I shivered slightly at his proximity and shivered as he whispered in my ear once again."Wait for me."

Deciding against turning around I weaved past everyone and down the hall towards Yoongi's room.It's darkness was definitely something I would never forget about it. To most people it might have shocked them or made them turn around but to me it was simply who he was.

I sat Hae-Won down gently on the bed and searched through the drawers to find her something to sleep in. It was cute how Yoongi kept several drawers filled with stuff for her and even had a toy chest tucked underneath one of his desks .Finally finding a cute Minnie mouse gown to put on her I settled her neatly in the middle of the bed, still completely passed out.

I ran my hands over the clothes I was wearing and thought about whether or not to find something of his or just to sleep in what I had on.

"I could go ask one of the others,"I muttered to myself as I pondered the idea.

"There should be a shirt somewhere in my closet you can wear,"Yoongi said startling me. My heart lurched forward and I clenched my chest desperately trying to calm myself down.

"You couldn't have at-least knocked or something you idiot,"I hissed.

"Why it's my room."He replied smirking over at me.

"And what if I was changing! What would you have done then,"I sassed back, placing a hand on my hips.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it before."He replied cockily finally invading my space.He bent his head down at mine waiting for a reply, trailing his eye's across my face. When I had none he backed up and shuffled towards his closet.I was met with a shirt to my face and a look that told me to go change.

"I swear I don't even know how I deal with you sometimes,"I mumbled under my breath.

"Cause you love me,"He laughed back making me freeze.

I whipped my head around astonished at his words. Yoongi sat curled up against our daughter, already tucked in beside her before I was even ready for bed. With a quick wave I rushed into the bathroom,redressed into his shirt, and quickly hopped under the covers.I could hear and feel against the bed Yoongi lowly laugh at my childish behavior. After huffing from embarrassment, I quickly found myself drifting off the sleep.


End file.
